A loves A
by Samy58
Summary: Por que Alfred esta tan confundido... no le puede pasar eso, es tan vergonzoso para todo un hombre que es el, vamos, quiere pedir ayuda, ja, pues ni modo, como alguna gente dice, tiene que aceptar lo que es.
1. Solo borracho me amarias

Holas, aquí Panda Tsundere, estrenando *por fin* su cuenta :3...esa historia pues no es de mi GRAN *y asombrosa* mente, si, no, mas bien de un Doujinshi, que me encanto, lo partiré en amm 4 episodios *sip, así de floja soy* para si disfrute. Es la primera * y a lo mejor ultima* vez que escribo en tercera persona, siempre escribo en pues 1° *XD* mm las cositas *estas** son ims pensamientos creo que ya mucha gente las usa asi que no hay problema me imagino, gracias a Queen-chiibi por ayudarme en el primer episodio jejeje, bueno a lo que vamos.

**Esta historia es ficticia, nada de esto es mio *en este caso na' mas lo estoy poniendo en palabras* todo es de su autor *Himaruya Hidekaz* bla bla bla, cosas legales bla...**

**Pareja: **USxUK

Era de noche, Alfred como siempre trataba de no caer dormido jugando videojuegos, pero algo interrumpió su sagrada sesión. Llamaron a la puerta

-Que fastidio que alguien moleste a esta hora de la noche- soltó quejándose para sí mismo, pero aun así fue a revisar quien era.

Justo al abrir la puerta, Arthur Kirkland estaba ahí, se miraba serio y tiene un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas *Todo lindo*

-Alfred...- empezó a decir.

-¡ME GUSTAS!- *O,O*

Esas fueron las palabras que golpearon y retumbaron en el pobre cerebro del americano, se quedo en estado de shock, casi se podía oír el viento y esas palabras sonando con eco dentro de su cabeza y la bolita que sale en las películas de vaqueros, así de desierta estaba su expresión.

- ¿Por qué cierras la puerta en mis narices?- dijo el mayor interponiéndose para no quedarse afuera

- No tengo tiempo para entretenerte cuando estas borracho, yo tengo que terminar mi vídeo juego- replico Alfred empujado aun más la puerta contra su no deseado invitado.

- ¡No estoy borracho! Estaba bebiendo hace poco, pero no estoy borracho- trato de defenderse el ingles

-¡Pero entonces si estabas bebiendo!, porque si estuvieras sobrio, pero de veras sobrio, no dirías cosas como esa. Que lata vienes a poner, y... eso que acabas de decir ¿qué?-dijo el chico de lentes reclamando. Como este estaba descuidado tratando de contradecirlo, soltó un poco la puerta, esa fue la oportunidad perfecta del ingles para entrar y abrazar al menor

- ¿Q...Que estas ha...?- apenas alcanzo a decir el americano

- TE AMO ALFRED, YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR OCULTÁNDOLO- grito el chico de pobladas cejas interrumpiendo a su ahora víctima.

**Cosas de autora:** Si, es cortito pero hise lo mejor que pude *creo* bueno, ahorita pongo el otro episodio :D amm hasta ahí por hoy, el link del doujinshi lo pondré al final del ultimo episodio *JAJAJAJA, soy mala, ok no ¬¬*


	2. Pero!¿QUIEN ES GAY!

Perdón, dije que iba a poner los 2 capítulos que ya tenia, pero amm, el deber *mas bien me mandaron a hacer quehacer *3* * así que aqui esta como prometí :3 amm este creo que esta mas largo pero pues si, asi es jejeje

**Esta historia es ficticia, nada de esto es mio *en este caso na' mas lo estoy poniendo en palabras* todo es de su autor *Himaruya Hidekaz* bla bla bla, cosas legales bla...**

**Pareja: **USxUK

**Advertencia:** *Esta se me habia pasado en el pasado XP* algunas insinuaciones de ammm homosexualidad y cosas XX *bueno no tanto pero si*

* * *

-…Andas…hasta atrás ¿verdad?- dijo el americano incrédulo.

-¡Que no estoy borracho! ¡Se me paso hace un buen rato!-defendió el ingles.

- AAAh, el olor de Alfred- suspiro Arthur que aun abrazaba al chico de lentes

-Si estás bien borrachote-menciono Alfred enojado

-¡Que no estoy borracho!- grito el mayor aferrándose más al de ojos azules

-Entonces, es peor. Es bizarro- culmino por decir el menor

-Bizarro… ¿Bizarro?-

-SIP, B-i-z-a-r-r-o –dijo el americano con una voz monótona, se quedaron así extrañados por un buen rato, Alfred logro soltarse del "abrazo de oso" que el ingles acababa de darle –Como sea. ¿A qué viene todo esto? TÚ me odias. ¿Es este un nuevo método para molestarme?- dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza en forma de frustración.

-Yo…Nunca te he odiado…Ni por una vez. Siempre te he amado…Siempre- dijo Arthur todo sonrojado y agachando su cabeza, tratando de ser serio y por fin decir sus sentimientos abiertamente.

-Siempre. ¡No inventes! ¿Hasta cuando era chiquito?-

-NO. Eras tan lindo cuando eras niño. Y tan solo quería protegerte, por sobre todo. Pero tú te negaste a ser el "hermanito" al que yo protegería, dejaste de serlo, te independizaste y te convertiste en un "individuo", así que empecé a tratar de verte como eso, un individuo, no fue fácil para mí, pero era lo que tú querías. Y mientras te hacías adulto, sabía menos y menos de ti, sentía que mi "hermanito" se alejaba más y más cada vez. Y después de mucho tiempo volví a verte, y me di cuenta de que hacías que mi corazón latiera muy rápido. Con tus azules ojos como el cielo y tu brillante cabello dorado…Eres tan hermoso…Si tu XXX mi XXX y frotaras XXX, jadeando y yo pusiera mi XXX en tu XXX y esa orgullosa cara tuya…- empezó a divagar el chico de ojos verdes *Arthur iba tan bien…pero tenía que salir con de esa ¬¬*

-¡ACABAS DE ARRUINARLO!-grito Alfred

-Como sea, no estoy borracho, es pura mente la todita verdad-

-Eso es todavía ¡MAS Bizarro!-

-aaaa ¡Que! ¿Por qué insistes en llamarlo bizarro?- dijo el mayor todo eufórico

-Bueno…porque lo eres. Si lo piensas un poquito; aunque pase por alto algunas cosas, sigues siendo bizarro- respondió el menor casi a punto de caer en la locura

-¿Por qué?-

-que ¿Por qué?, bueno…Solo quiero confirmar algo, Tu, sabes que…soy hombre ¿verdad?-pregunto Alfred con miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

-¿huh? Claro que lo se- dijo el británico con cara de "daaa algo lógico".

-aaaa-suspiro el gringo-No tengo problema con que seas gay. Pero yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho, no puedo dejar que creas que tienes alguna posibilidad-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Quién es GAY?-

-amm, TU-

-¿Qué?, Yo no soy gay-

-Pero, te gusto ¿no?-

-No me gustas por que seas hombre. ¡Te amo porque eres tú!- respondió como toda persona que no admite su sexualidad - ¿Me…odias?-comento finalmente con una mínima esperanza en los ojos.

-SI-

-Espera, tengo una pregunta-interrumpió Arthur ya que no esperaba esa respuesta -¿Te molesta que te ame?- dijo inocentemente

-En verdad, no me molesta-

-¿DE VERAS?-dijo el cejon todo lleno de lucecitas y brillos llenos de esperanza

-Pero soy hetero sexual y no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos- se disculpo el de lentes un tanto espantado

-Bueno, voy a esforzarme desde hoy…para hacerte cambiar de opinión*-Dijo con excesiva confianza Arthur

-¡Pero ya te dije que soy machín! -

* * *

**Cosas de autora: **Pues son los que tenia escritos, amm a lo mejor mañana pongo el tercero o de plano ya la termino, no se si quieran la versión de leer el douji o en vídeo *youtube* jejeje para saber cual poner al final


	3. Debería besarte, por ser el heroe

Si, ya se que me quieren matar, perdón, pero de hecho debería estar haciendo tarea XP, tengo un fic en la mente, un oneshot, para celebrar HALLOWEEN, pero amm, see, o una adaptación pero me da cosa, por que de los doujinshis que conozco son lemon TT_TT bueno amm, aquí este es el 3° episodio, jejejeje empieza lo bueno, creo que se volverá otro capitulo mas largo, no se preocupen, al raton subo lo que resta y aunque sea empiezo el especial JAJAJJAJA*risa malvada* por cierto, adoraran a Toris *Lithuania* en este episodio, bueno al menos yo lo hice :3

**Esta historia es ficticia, nada de esto es mio *en este caso na' mas lo estoy poniendo en palabras* todo es de su autor *Himaruya Hidekaz* bla bla bla, cosas legales bla...**

**Pareja: **USxUK

**Advertencia:** algunas insinuaciones de ammm homosexualidad y cosas XX *bueno no tanto pero si*

* * *

Después de haber hecho un pleito mundial Alfred por fin corrió a Arthur de su casa, demonios, el estaba todo enojado, no pudo terminar su juego y aparte este borracho iba y le decía idioteces, lo peor de eso es que al día siguiente lo tendría que soportar verlo de nuevo.

Se sentía de mal humor, pero había llegado a tiempo a la junta. Debía poner en orden unos papeles con Toris, pero lo sabia, sabia que no podría estar "tan tranquilo" durante mucho tiempo, y así fue, pareciera que lo invoco con sus pensamientos, caminando, casi trotando, bueno, corriendo, venia Arthur a toda velocidad.

Se detuvo, esperaron un tiempo, mantuvieron la mirada hasta que...

-Alfred, deja que te bese- Dijo por fin el británico con cara seria y un tanto roja de vergüenza Por que siempre tenia que dejar en shock al pobre americano y para colmo al que estaba junto con el

-Bueno, sobre esos papeles Toris, creo que deberíamos...-dijo Alfred ignorando totalmente al recién confesado

-HEY!- grito Arthur, el pobre de Lorinaitis no sabia ni que hacer con esta disputa, su cara de confusión era evidente.

-Ya cortale Arthur, ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para tus alucinaciones de borracho-

-Ya se, así que he estado pensando que ya no quiero molestarte mas, asi que...BESAME ALFRED!- dijo el chico de gruesas cejas para tener de su parte algún argumento

-¿A caso quieres que te golpee?, ¿Por que iba a besar a cualquier fulano?, sin mencionar que ese fulano serias tu- respondió con sarcasmo el joven estadounidense casi a punto de que se le reventara la vena del enojo.

-Voy a confiarle esto a la suerte. Si me besas y no pasa nada, me daré por vencido- casi casi reto el mayor de los involucrados en la disputa

-¡CLARO QUE NO SENTIRÉ NADA!-

-Aah, entonces me daré por vencido-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro-

El pobre de Toris, solo seguía la extraña conversación moviendo su cabeza a cada uno de los contrincantes, no sabia ni que decir, ni que hacer, pero no podía irse de ahí por alguna extraña razón como todo buen "curioso" tenia que saber como terminaba, aparte de que...bueno, Alfred todavía no le decía nada sobre los papeles ni nada. *¬¬*

-Entonces...de todas formas salgo perdiendo- admitió el de lentes

-Amm, entonces ¿Ya me retiro?- pregunto algo confuso el castaño quería estar ahí, pero bueno, privacidad es privacidad.

-TORIS! ¿Me estas dejando solo en esto?- Chillo el norteamericano

-Si te rehusas son solo palabras. No puedo tomar eso como valido, pero si después de besarnos no funciona, entonces estoy seguro de que puedo darme por vencido- interrumpió el amante del té

-¡¿Qué fumada es esa?!- Alfred no sabia que rayos estaba diciendo ese británico loco y borracho

-! Hágalo Sr. Jones!- eso fue lo que escucho de Toris, la única esperanza que tenia.

-El Sr. Kirkland le ha abierto su corazón, un héroe no debe ser insensible a eso- dijo el muchacho totalmente decidido, por que si no no habría historia.

-To...Toris, ¿Qué estas diciendo?- se preguntaba el de ojos azul cielo, no solo en sus pensamientos, por poco y lo grita mas bien.

-¿De verdad crees que esta bien ignorar a alguien que le tiene tan buena estima?, El se lo jugó todo aun sabiendo el riesgo, lo mínimo que puede hacer es darle uno o dos besos * -3-* o ¿Es que acaso no confía en si habilidad para besar?- le soltó de una buena vez el Lithuaniano.

-Si se besar, pero...¡NO QUIERO BESAR A ARTHUR!- se resistió Alfred.

-Entonces esta decidido como solo seré un estorbo estando aquí me retiro, con su permiso- sonrió triunfante Toris, por que el sabe que es lo que nos gusta.

Alfred, solo estaba ahí, parado, que diablos acababa de decir su compañero, su esperanza, pensó que estaba de su lado, o ¿no? quería gritar su nombre, salir corriendo de donde estaba, en que lió se metió, no le gustaba, tenia miedo de voltear con Arthur, eso parecía un sueño, bueno, mas bien, una pesadilla para el.

-Alfred- susurro el británico dándole un shock eléctrico al menor.

El "héroe" no sabia por que el estaba rojo, no sabia por que ese tipo estaba rojo, un sin fin de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, solo quería que se acabara pero de YA. Respiro, miro fijamente a Arthur, se dijo mil veces que era el deber de un héroe ser fuerte y siempre mirar hacia enfrente con la cabeza en algo, simplemente sera un beso, se repitió, trato de calmarse.

Ya lo sentía acercarse, como odiaba que no fuera tan rápido como esperaba, rezaba por que fuera menos lento, decidió abrir un poco los ojos, pero al parecer fue mala idea, los ojos verdes del mayor estaban llenos de sentimiento, nerviosos, probablemente mas que los de el, se perdió un poco en sus ojos, cuando volvió a la realidad...YA!, estaban besándose

-Por que demonios un ataque sorpresa, eso es injusto- pensó exaltado Alfred para sus adentros.

-Estoy temblando, pero eso esta bien, si solo aguanto un poco mas...terminara pronto...¿EH? LENGUAA! Esperate, nunca dijiste nada sobre la lengua, eso es jugar sucio, esperaaaa...¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- la mente del americano estaba hecha un caos completo, mientras el británico apasionaba y profundizaba cada vez mas su beso, fue mas profundo, lo cubrió en un fuerte abrazo, bajando su mano hacia la cintura del americano, quien no podía pensar en nada mas que en su cabeza dando vueltas, sin fuerza parecía que se había quedado, dejándose llevar...

* * *

**Cosas de autora:**ammm no mucho que decir, mas que, pues, digan rapidin de que quieren el especial de halloween, o me darán a escoger heee ¬¬, bueno como sea, me retiro por que si no me cuelgan, respondan lindou


End file.
